Aspects of the present invention relate to providing augmented reality links to stored files.
Augmented reality (AR) devices are known in the form of a mobile computing device having a camera, or wearable devices such as AR glasses, headsets, etc. AR devices have usability issues around how a user navigates around the screen, particularly with wearable devices since there is no mouse or touch screen. It is widely accepted that controlling the display is done with voice or gesture recognition.
Within AR devices, navigation through a file system is difficult and time consuming with either voice or gesture recognition as the user may need to keep moving up and down the file system to find the file the user is looking for. This is often a difficult task on a computer file system, particularly for people who do not remember where they saved something or fail to maintain a tidy file system. With navigation using voice or gestures, this is made significantly harder as an action is more time consuming and there is more room for error.